1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for hair transplantation, and in particular a method and apparatus for hair transplantation which utilize a stereotactic robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair transplantation is presently a widely-performed procedure. Typically, it involves implanting many individual hair grafts. The individual grafts may be micrografts or minigrafts. In a xe2x80x9cMegasessionxe2x80x9d, or hair transplantation session, a large number of grafts, usually from 1000 to 2000 grafts, are implanted. Micrografts may contain one to two hair follicles and minigrafts may contain from three to five hair follicles Generally, the number of grafts done depends on the degree of baldness and density of hair desired for the transplantation.
The transplantation technique generally requires removal of an elliptical-shaped flap of scalp from the occiput, or back of the patient""s head. The tiny micro and/or minigrafts may be removed from the flap of the patient""s scalp which has been removed. The incision made to remove the flap is stitched together, and normally leaves a well-concealed scar. The new grafts, which might be micro or mini-grafts are then inserted in very small slits, or openings, formed in the patient""s scalp where it is desired to have the grafts implanted. Usually, the grafts are implanted approximately 1.5 mm. from each other into the bald area of the patient""s scalp to be treated. Generally, the slits, or small openings, formed in the patient""s scalp to receive the grafts, heal very well, normally without leaving any scars.
The Megasession procedure generally takes a complete workday of from five to eight hours to complete, depending upon the number of grafts to be transplanted. Normally, one team of physicians and/or physicians assistants and/or nurses work together form the micro and/or minigrafts from the flap of removed scalp. They carefully trim the flap of scalp into the desired number of micro and/or minigrafts, each micro and/or minigraft containing at least one hair follicle. This step is generally referred to as the harvesting step and requires the use of very sharp, fine knives, or scalpels, and the use of magnification devices, such as magnifying loops, by the first surgical team. Generally, a second surgical team forms the slits, or openings in the patient""s scalp which are to receive the hair grafts, and each hair graft, or plug, is individually placed within each incision, or opening, by the second surgical team. The angle of insertion and the distribution of the recipient sites generally reflects the experience and art of the individual surgeon performing the procedure.
The disadvantages associated with the foregoing described Megasession hair transplantation technique, are that it is a long, laborious, and tedious procedure, which may begin at 7:30 am and not be completed until 2:00 pm to 5:00 pm, dependent upon the number of grafts, or plugs, to be transplanted and the efficiency of the teams. Furthermore, because of the labor intensiveness of the procedure, and the fact that all the individuals involved in the procedure are highly skilled and well trained and experienced, the procedure can be a very expensive procedure, the cost varying from $2000 to $12,000 dollars or more, dependent upon the number of hair grafts, or plugs, to be implanted.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present method and apparatus for hair transplantation, there has been no hair transplantation technique which is not a long, laborious, tedious, uneconomical procedure, and is not overly labor intensive. Therefore, the art has sought a hair transplantation technique which is less long, laborious, tedious, and more economical, and which technique is less labor intensive.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present hair transplantation method and apparatus for implanting at least one hair follicle into a portion of a patient""s scalp. The hair transplantation apparatus of the present invention includes: a stereotactic robot, including at least one robotic arm having a first end adapted to be disposed adjacent the patient""s scalp; and a hair follicle introducer associated with the first end of the robotic arm, whereby upon the first end of the at least one robotic arm being disposed adjacent the patient""s scalp, the hair follicle introducer may be moved and operated to implant the at least one hair follicle into a portion of the patient""s scalp. A feature of the present invention is that the hair follicle introducer may be either a single hair follicle insertion device which includes a needle, or a multiple hair follicle insertion device which includes multiple needles.
Another feature of the present invention is that the apparatus may include a stereotactic video system adapted to be associated with the patient""s scalp and adapted to identify at least one location on the scalp where the at least one hair follicle is to be implanted. The stereotactic video system may include a camera and a distance measuring device to measure the distance from the patient""s scalp to the camera. Another feature of the present invention is that a plug cutting device may be associated with the first end of the at least one robotic arm, the plug cutting device being adapted to remove a plug of the patient""s scalp, the plug containing at least one hair follicle. The plug cutting device may be a single hair follicle insertion device which includes a needle. Another feature of the present invention is that a plug trimming device may be associated with the first end of the at least one robotic arm, the plug trimming device being adapted to trim a portion of a flap, removed from the patient""s scalp, into a plurality of plugs of the patient""s scalp, each plug containing at least one hair follicle. An additional feature of the present invention includes a stereotactic frame, adapted to be releaseably secured to the patient""s head, for restraining the patient""s head with respect to the stereotactic robot.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method for transplanting hair by implanting at least one hair follicle into a portion of a patient""s scalp, the patient""s scalp having a plurality of existing hair follicles. This aspect of the present invention includes the steps of: providing a stereotactic robot, the stereotactic robot including at least one robotic arm, the at least one robotic arm having a first end; associating a hair follicle introducer with a first end of the robotic arm; loading the hair follicle introducer with at least one existing hair follicle; disposing the first end of the robotic arm adjacent the patient""s scalp; moving the hair follicle introducer towards the patient""s scalp; and operating the hair follicle introducer to implant the at least one existing hair follicle into a portion of the patient""s scalp.
Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may include the step of utilizing as the hair follicle introducer either a single hair follicle insertion device which includes a needle, or a multiple hair follicle insertion device which includes multiple needles. A further feature of this aspect of the present invention may include, prior to implanting the at least one existing hair follicle, the steps of: providing a stereotactic video system; associating the stereotactic video system with the patient""s scalp; scanning the patient""s scalp with the stereotactic video system to determine the locations of the existing hair follicles and the location of the patient""s scalp in three dimensions. An additional feature of the present invention may include the steps of: utilizing a stereotactic video system which includes a camera and a distance measuring sensor; and measuring the distance from the patient""s scalp to the camera while the patient""s scalp is being scanned.
An additional feature of this aspect of the present invention may include the step of determining the angular disposition of the existing hair follicles with respect to the patient""s scalp. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may include the step of utilizing a single hair follicle insertion device, which includes a needle, as the plug cutting device.
Another feature of this aspect of the present invention, prior to the implantation of the at least one existing hair follicle, may include the steps of: providing a plug trimming device; associating the plug trimming device with the first end of the at least one robotic arm; disposing a flap containing a plurality of existing hair follicles, previously removed from the patient""s scalp, upon a support surface; and trimming the flap into a plurality of plugs of the patient""s scalp, each plug containing at least one existing hair follicle. An additional feature of this aspect of the present invention may include the steps of releaseably securing a stereotactic frame to the patient""s head and restraining the patient""s head with respect to the stereotactic robot.
The hair transplantation method and apparatus of the present invention, when compared to previously proposed hair transplantation methods and apparatus, are believed to have the advantages of providing a shorter, less laborious, less tedious, more economical, and less labor intensive hair transplantation procedure.